It is well known to utilize a mechanical, pneumatically or electrically operated projectile launcher to propel objects. Numerous driver mechanisms are capable of projectile launching; the type of driver employed is typically based upon the primary purpose of a projectile launcher.
In an exemplary field of art, an object may be launched vertically for purposes of skill training and/or amusement. Skill training is recognized in various fields such as tennis wherein tennis balls are launched so as to allow a tennis player to understand and react to the ball movement; baseball wherein baseballs are launched so as to allow a baseball player to develop eye and swing coordination; K-9 training wherein treats are launched to reward a dog for performing a particular task; and so forth.
Conventional launching devices typically include a spring or pneumatic driver capable of storing energy for a quick release of an item. The problem with a spring operated launching device is that a spring must be compressed to create an energy reserve necessary for immediate release. Further, the actuator and mechanical components for a spring operated launcher are subject to wear and breakage and are relatively noisy.
Compressed air is an example of a driver with a simplistic operation. However, such a driver requires a cylinder capable of pressurization and a driver system capable of pressurizing the cylinder. The cylinder must be charged with sufficient compressed air as an energy reserve necessary for immediate release.
By way of example, a projectile launcher is used in K-9 training. In a technique known as positive reinforcement training, an animal trainer will reinforce the desired behavior by providing the K-9 with a reward when the animal accomplishes a particular desired task. The animal's reward for completing the proper behavior has been in the form of a motivational item that is hand-delivered or launched to the animal. Motivational objects include any item which, through instinctual or other reasons, the animal desires to receive. Examples of common motivational items and training objects include food, toys and other similar objects. The delivery of such motivational items has been limited by the animal trainer's ability to directly observe the specific behaviors of the animal and by the trainer's ability to mark and deliver the animal's reward in a timely fashion, which may be difficult when the animal is being trained in enclosed areas where it is difficult for the trainer to see or when there is a large distance between the animal and the trainer.
Attempts have been made to overcome some of these limitations on the trainer's training methods through the use of mechanical devices to, for example, deliver the reward to the animal such as by dropping the reward via gravity in place of the trainer. Such devices that are conventionally available have been restricted to a particular reward type, such as a specially designed ball specific to the particular device or a round ball in general.
What is known is that if an object is launched around an animal, instinctively the animal will chase the object and the catching of the object operates as a reward. Conventional prior art mechanical training devices take advantage of or initiate an animal's “prey drive.” Such devices may propel the motivational object with enough speed to engage the animal's instinctual imperative to chase down and capture prey.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,541 discloses a device for shaping the behavior of an animal using a behavior marking and reward delivery system. The system includes a trigger assembly, a receiver, a spring assembly, and a bore assembly, and is capable of storing and propelling commonly used motivational items. The animal trainer manually compresses the spring assembly, which is then engaged by the trigger assembly. When the receiver receives a signal from a transmitter, it triggers the release of a motivational item from the device by activating the trigger assembly and/or triggers the occurrence of a marking event, such as a noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,529 discloses a remote control launcher for training retrieving dogs, incorporating a power handle of the type designed for explosive release of gas from a blank cartridge for launching. The launcher includes a housing supporting a power handle, a base for directing the power handle at a desired angle, a trigger mounted to the housing for engaging, controlling or releasing the firing pin actuating means of the power handle whereby a dummy mounted on the launching arm may be explosively launched. A radio receiver circuit controls a power supply to the launcher for sequentially firing a plurality of such launchers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,743 discloses a training device to train dogs to recognize an object with a distinctive odor. An object with a distinctive odor can be placed in a position that the dog cannot touch or contact the object. The dog is allowed to sniff around the object and if the dog recognizes the object with the distinctive odor the dog demonstrates such recognition. The trainer, at a position remote from the dog and also from the object, can release the object so that it will be available to the dog and the dog can put the object in the dog's mouth or play with the object. The release of the object is a reward to the dog for the dog recognizing the distinctive odor.
What is lacking in the art is an electro-magnet projectile driver that eliminates the need for springs, compressed air, and provides a sounding device that can be programmed to further the training purpose.